Harry Potter Final Fantasy VII Crossover
by Kurotenshi Ravynn
Summary: This was my idea for a HP/FFVII crossover. most of them are harry going to gaia but i wanted one where the SOLDIERs went to hogwarts. Feel free to adopt!


Idea: what would happen if FFVII characters were sent forward in time to Hogwarts ages, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey in the Harry Potter universe by the lifestream? Questions to be Answered

-how old is harry when they arrive

6 (old enough for them to get to know him and become family)

-what happened to Midgar

Midgar = atlantis/ancient civilization lost but the runes/runic alphabet taught in Ancient runes as one of the more powerful rune alphabets (=})

-how do the dursley's react

beat harry w/in inch of life and kicks him out

-Where/when are they dropped

Dropped, not in #4, but "moved" into #13 (yeah, I know….) all neighbors' memories altered to believe they recently moved in and aren't suspicious. They settle in and categorize everything they see and eventually notice the small Potter's odd treatment and kidnap him and raise him (approx. 2 weeks after arrival [long enough to process information given by Lifestream and research to their leisure] teaching him what they know) dropped in '97 (if I remember correctly)

-how does harry react

nervous at first, house-elf when rescued, eager child as raised and avid learner

-how do they react

confused, disoriented at first, appalled at Dursleys, "kidnap" harry and protect/teach/raise

-how does this affect Harry's life

better childhood; more friends, family; better educated; broken but fixed, retaining "lessons" (observant, stealthier, aware of surroundings, etc.); more confident; more powerful; stronger leader sooner; harder to manipulate

-is this permanent or will they return to Midgar

permanent; don't wanna abandon Harry after showing him the good side (and I wanna torture Sephiroth :} )

-how does this affect harry's introduction to the magical world

sev comes looking (on dumbly's orders) when letters addressed to Privet Drive return unopened, shocked to see dursleys' reactions/harry's absence. Finds harry & FFVII, even more shocked at knowledge

-what part do they play in the war

against Voldemort

at first, all for dumbly (they see Voldy as another Jenova) then see his manips (more like Hojo), look closer at Voldy's original goals and realize they agree. Help tom regain sanity and realize original goals w/ little bloodshed and muggle murder

-how do they adapt to the switch

from materia to wands

awkward at first, much better at wandless and easier to use gem focus, but after practice, are excellent

-what abilities/knowledge do they gain

Vince and Tseng gain basic knowledge about wizarding world and customs and research from there, teaching all others

-why were they sent

to prevent the loss of a child's (Harry) innocence and destruction of a world (Wizarding Britain)

-where will they stay

at first (1 month) number 13 privet drive, escape to muggle London and into Leaky Cauldron (accidentally) about 2 weeks as they gather info and find out about Harry's wealth and properties. Then move to one of harry's properties until they go to Hogwarts – OR – Live in # 13 and sev goes to find them at # 4, sees harry practicing swordsmanship in yard of 13 and investigates… (1st option…?)

-do they rescue harry or do they stay and protect him

Rescue/kidnap and raise

-what parts do Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Severus (etc) play

Dumbledore – manipulative, self serving

Hermione – know-it-all, friend to the Potter gang (ffvii)

Ron – part of dumbles' manip, along w/ Percy, ginny, molly, and Arthur. Twins, Bill, & Charlie good.

Draco – arrogant prat, but not bad guy

Severus – mentorish…

Twins – comic relief, friends of Reno & Rude

Luna – Just like Aeris, connected to the Lifestream

-what about the prophecy

Dumbles believes prophecy, tweaked it to suit needs and manip sev to hearing tweaked proph and tricking tom into setting real proph into motion, furthering dumbles' agenda

-what is the prophecy

basically same save instead of "neither shall live while the other survives" it becomes "neither can succeed while the other fails" and any mentions of the dark lord mention the lord of darkness (less evil sounding…ish)

-horcruxes and hallows

horcruxes returned to tom when destroyed, returning sanity and reason; hallows…no.

-godlike harry/others

YES! ^_^ no fun otherwise

-who end up in harryverse, how old are they, and specialties in magic  
>Sephiroth – 6 (11 (hog w harry)) DADA, potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy

Genesis – 6 (11 (hog w/ harry)) DADA, elemental/charms, Ancient Runes, arithmancy

Cloud – 6 (11 (hog w/ harry))

DADA, transfiguration, Ancient Runes, arithmancy

Angeal – 6 (11 (hog w/ harry))

DADA, Herbology, Ancient Runes, arithmancy

Zack – 6 (11 (hog w/ harry))

DADA, Quidditch, Ancient Runes, arithmancy

Reno – 8 (13 (hog 2 yrs before))

DADA, potions, Ancient Runes

Rude – 8 (13 (hog 2 yrs before))

DADA, potions, Ancient Runes

Tseng – 21 (26 (raises kids))

Teaches DADA once (?)

Vincent – looks 25ish (? Age unknown due to Hojo's tampering (raises kids))

Teaches DADA once (?)

Aeris – 6 (11 (hog w/ harry))

Herbology, Healing, Divination, Ancient Runes

-mako

know how to find mako hidden (potion ingredient) and lifestream enhances Harry (?)

-house sortings / quidditch

Sephiroth Valentine– Slytherin/y

Harry Potter– Slytherin/y

Angeal Hewley– Hufflepuff/n

Zack Fair– Hufflepuff/y

Cloud Strife– Gryffindor/y

Reno – Gryffindor/n

Rude – Gryffindor/n

Aeris Gainsborough– Ravenclaw/n

Genesis Rhapsodos– Ravenclaw/y

-creature inheritances/animagus

Sephiroth – Dark Angel / Wyvern

Genesis – Fire Angel / Phoenix  
>Cloud – Light Angel  Fenrir  
>Angeal – Earth Angel  Griffin

Zack – Wind Angel / Grim

Aeris – Water Angel / Unicorn

Harry – Spirit Angel / Neko

Reno – X / Capuchin

Rude – X / Raccoon/tanuki

Tseng – X / Raven

Vincent – X / Shadow Cat

Severus – X / Black Mamba

Draco – X / Eagle Owl

-powers (reg)/powers (inheritance)

Seph – materia, swords, Eidetic memory, Metamorphmagus, Animagus / complete control of darkness (second only to Spirit Angel), flight

Gen – materia, swords, Eidetic memory, Animagus / complete control of fire (second only to Spirit Angel), flight

Geal – materia, swords, Eidetic memory, green thumb (with ANYTHING), Animagus / complete control of earth (second only to Spirit Angel), flight

Zack – materia, swords, Eidetic memory, animal speaker, Animagus / complete control over air/wind (second only to Spirit Angel), flight

Cloud – materia, swords, guns, Eidetic memory, metalworker/weapon smith, Animagus / complete control of light (natural/artificial) (second only to Spirit Angel), flight

Aeris – Materia, Seer (100% accuracy), legilimency/occlumency, green thumb (with EVERYTHING), animal speaker, empathy, Animagus / complete control of water (and ice) (second only to Spirit Angel), flight

Harry – swords, DADA, Eidetic memory, parseltongue, animal speaker, legilimency/occlumency, metamorphmagus, animagus / absolute control of Light, Dark, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Spirit/Soul (7 elements of Life), second to NONE, flight, aura sight

Reno – guns, stealth, eidetic memory, "chameleon", Animagus, legilimency/occlumency, explosives

Rude – guns, stealth, eidetic memory, "chameleon", Animagus, legilimency/occlumency, telepathy

Tseng – guns, stealth, eidetic memory, "chameleon", Animagus, legilimency/occlumency, seer/empath of the past (when touching an item)

Vincent – guns, stealth, eidetic memory, "chameleon", Animagus, legilimency/occlumency, shadow walker

Maybe you could put in his limit breaks…..or maybe only one…..maybe chaos…

-where do I want this story to go and how will it get there

1 – many, many, many, MANY years after meteorfall, after all soldiers died and shinra is but a vague memory, ten souls are offered a second chance at life and given a mission: keep the wizarding from collapsing and protect Harry Potter. They are dropped in Privet Drive 5 years before Harry attends Hogwarts.

2 –They "move" into the "haunted" house # 13 and observe their new surroundings while learning all they can about their new world as well as the Wizarding world. As they observe, they realize Harry's predicament and "kidnap" him to protect him. They flee to London to find somewhere to stay, see Leaky Cauldron and get a room from Tom for a few weeks as Harry recovers. They go to Diagon Alley to learn more about the Magical World and, when Harry is well enough, they go to Gringotts and find out about his inheritance, including the properties. They speak with the goblins to be able to stay in one of Harry's houses until they get their Hogwarts letters. They train him in both SOLDIER and Turk courses and teach him about their world and about the blossoming abilities Fate bestowed on him along with Voldemort (and the lifestream, who saw fit to enhance him, gradually, to the same degree as the other SOLDIERs). He quickly becomes extremely proficient with swords, guns, daggers, and his own fists, he is excellent at gathering data, blending in wherever he goes, mastering languages, and remaining undetected when moving, etc.

3 – Harry's letters are all directed to #4 Privet Drive, thus returned unopened so Dumbledore sends Snape to fetch him. The Dursley's lead to a dead end so Snape tracks his magical aura to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom tells him about the FFVII people visiting the Alley which leads to Gringotts and the goblins who inform him of the move to one of the Potter properties.

4 – Snape portkeys to the property to speak directly with Harry about his Hogwarts education and is surprised to see neither a scrawny waif of a child nor a spoiled, rich-boy brat, but a healthy, intelligent, respectful, powerful and attractive young man. He takes the now 11-year-olds to the Alley reluctantly, but is rather surprised when all they get are potion ingredients, clothes, and advanced books.

5 – At the train station, they run into the Weasleys (who really shouldn't be there acting they way they were….) and they get past the barrier onto the platform. When they board the train, the 5 SOLDIER and Aeris recognize two of the older years (reno & rude) and invite them to stay with them and Harry when school is not in session. They also meet Hermione and become friendly(ish) with her, as well as Draco (kinda…). Ron tries to wedge his way into the tight-knit group (gold digger, glory hound) but, suspicious because of their odd actions earlier, the group declines.

6- upon arrival at Hogwarts, they are impressed by the castle (mostly harry, FFVII less so) and quickly sorted into their respective houses (they eventually realize the Sorting Hat's "dream" and unite the houses) they use Shinra technology (carried over by the Lifestream for SOME familiarity) to remain in contact (mako batteries adapted to convert surrounding, dormant magical energy) and report to Vincent/Tseng. They attend classes and hold back (greatly) but still top the classes, all while observing and categorizing everyone and everything's habits. Explore the castle at night and find Fluffy while poking around in the 3rd corridor and they get curious about what could be beneath the trapdoor. Discover the room of requirement when caught practicing swordsmanship and marksmanship in an empty classroom at night by the house-elves.

7 – During the flying lesson, several of the FFVII are caught throwing around an old Materia and placed on the Quidditch teams for their respective houses. The troll incident raises their hackles about Quirrell and they rescue Hermione from the troll by killing it instead of knocking it out. (Seph still has Masamune and wields it with ease despite his reduced age). They stay at the castle for the holidays to learn more but visit home on Christmas day itself. While there, Harry discovers the Mirror of Erised and shows it to the others. Dumbles moves the mirror and they grow even more suspicious of Quirrell's activities after the Quidditch match.

ROUGH DRAFT/SCENE CLIPS

**PROLOGUE(?):**

A dark haired, red-eyed man sighs softly, watching his silver-haired son toss and turn in fitful slumber after yet another death-filled mission and mutters to himself "I wish we would be sent somewhere we could be helpful WITHOUT killing people for once…"

_ He closes his eyes and sighs once more in resignation before lying down and falling asleep, not knowing that someone heard his heartfelt plea and, feeling sympathy for her child, decided to grant his request._

**Privet Drive – Simultaneously, Yet Several Centuries Later**

"BOY! GET YOUR RUDDY SELF IN HERE!"

A messy, dark-haired head pops up warily from its place in the perfectly straight rows of flowers and rushes inside, careful not to disturb any of the meticulously cared for plants, and crosses into the house.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

**_SCENE CLIPS(?):_**

They looked around, baffled by their unfamiliar surroundings, grouped intro their usual clusters when a redhead shouts "General Hotness! When'd ya get so short, yo?!" his voice coming as a squeaky child, rather than his customary tenor. Everyone's eyes swiveled either to the little redhead or the long, moonlight colored haired child in a stunned silence. One of the spiky black-haired children broke the tension with a fit of choked laughter. "Seph turned into a KID!"

Tseng smirked, "He's not the only one…" Vincent nodded "He's right. It looks you've all gotten younger." All the children look over their shrunken bodies and Genesis pouts. "Why do Vincent and Tseng get to be adults?" The four spiky-haired children rolled their eyes as the blonde comments, "Drama Queen." Genesis' eyes narrow "I HEARD THAT CHOCOBO!" The blonde stomped over to the fiery redhead, murder in his glowing green eyes, only to be stopped by Angeal's question. "Aerith, where are you going?" They all turned to se the chocolate-haired beauty currently sweeping gracefully into the yard of the house in front of them, peering into the darkened windows. "This is the house Mother Gaia has made for us." She states decisively in her lilting voice. "Are you sure? This isn't someone else's house, right?" Tseng inquires. Aerith giggles. "Of course not silly! This house was created empty for us to reside in while we restore a little kitten to full health." Confused, the shrunken Turk looked around, trying to find the kitten Aerith mentioned. "I don't see any people around here, or animals…" Aerith shakes her head. "We're not going to find him right away; we need to get settled and learn everything we can about this new world first. The Planet has included everything we need in the house for us to learn the basics, but we need to find the rest on our own before we can take care of our little kitten. When we're ready, he'll come to us; we'll know him when we see him." She turns to them all with a radiant smile on her face. "This is the key, Tseng. You and Vincent can play the part of guardians, right?" Tseng nods, taking the key from her. "That we can do, now let's go see what our quarters will be this time." He steps up to the door, unlocking it and his eyes widen as the door opens silently. On the outside, the house looks like any other house on Privet Drive, but on the inside, it has several doors with their respective names on them, leading to individual apartments, exact replicas of the ones they just left on their world. "Awesome, yo! It's even got my weapon cabinet!" Reno exclaims happily, exploring the apartment with his name on it. All the other entire their doors, curious to see what their rooms have in store. Needless to say, none of them see each other for a few hours while they settle into the familiar, but new rooms, examining their new living quarters.


End file.
